Bajo el mismo cielo
by El.pez.platano
Summary: "Que es solo un sueño del que no despertamos. Y solo tú pareces real aquí."


**¡Buenas! Este fic ha sido engendrado por dos grandes mentes (desesperadas).**

**Idea: Achlys-Nyx!**

**Escrito por: .platano**

* * *

El vapor de agua salía con gracia de la taza de café, retorciéndose y agitándose, y subiendo lentamente; cada vez menos visible, hasta que desaparecía por completo, dejándolo totalmente solo. Al igual que lo hacía el vaho que salía de su boca entreabierta. Y al igual que lo hacía la gente que paseaba por aquella calle.

Él estaba allí sentado, observando como todo seguía extrañamente igual. Como la conmoción desaparecía. Y la sorpresa. Como las agujas del reloj seguían su rumbo, como si nada hubiera cambiado. Todo seguía igual; el mundo seguía girando.

A veces era extraño, como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado. Como si siguiera viendo aquel cuerpo caer.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos, y dejó de pensar el mismo tiempo.

La vida seguía siendo como siempre, como antes de todo.

La gente es aburrida. Y no es buena. Es algo que el tiempo le había enseñado, probablemente a una edad demasiado temprana. Pero había quién merecía la pena, había gente con gracia. O al menos era lo que quería creer, lo que necesitaba creer.

Pero ahora estaba sentado en una plaza llena, y había pasado cuánto... ¿tres años?

No quería ni pensar en eso. Había dejado de contar. Porque contar es triste. Y también era triste aquella tarde de invierno, con los arboles desnudos y el cielo añil. Con el vaho que se pierde, y el viento que golpea con demasiada fuerza. Con esos rayos de sol que no calientan.

El invierno es frío, pero nunca antes había sido tan consciente de aquello.

* * *

Caminaba a un paso acelerado y el pelo se le echaba hacia atrás. La calle estaba llena, pero conseguía pasar entre las personas con agilidad. Pegaba pequeños saltos para pasar de la acera a la carretera, y viceversa, cuando tenía que esquivar a alguien.

Parecía que bailaba. Pero aquello merecía que bailara.

Se le cortaba la respiración cuando el viento lo golpeaba de frente. Pero a él le parecía que era otra cosa: que eran la emoción y las ganas. Y sonreía levemente cuando pasaba. Estaba feliz. Y todo en aquella calle parecía feliz.

Y aunque podía ver los termómetros en las farmacias que pasaba, y podía sentir el viento en su cara, y podía oír los quejidos de la gente; allí no hacía frío. No a sus ojos. Porque a veces sentía olas de calor, por la excitación, que le hacían tener que abrirse el cuello del abrigo.

Había pasado tanto tiempo, demasiado. Y ahora todo iba a ser como antes.

Todo quedaba atrás, toda la soledad y las dudas. Todo el miedo y la presión. Y la frialdad. Todo desaparecía como si fuera una gota de agua en el mar, o una hoja muerta que cae en un bosque en otoño. Todo. Tan rápidamente como si fuera un primer beso, o el vapor del té caliente que él le preparaba. Como un "hasta pronto" y un "hola de nuevo".

* * *

Había empezado a recordar cómo había sido su vida. Tan emocionante, tan extasiante. Como la pastilla que necesita un drogadicto, o la canción de cuna para un bebé. Algo necesario, algo esencial y básico. Elemental.

Recordó una noche en la que su cara era iluminada por la Luna. Recordó sus ojos brillando y su pecho subiendo y bajando, agitado.

Recordó todas las sensaciones. Y las sombras que se movían a ritmo, atrapando toda su atención. Recordó cuando nada importaba, cuando todo desaparecía y solo estaban ellos dos. Con sus verdades y mentiras. Con sus miedos e inseguridades. Con sus extrañas y pequeñas vidas.

"- El infinito no es suficiente para describir esto. - Dijo. - Porque es una sensación demasiado grande y demasiado intensa. Una sensación que hace que todo parezca mentira. Que es solo un sueño del que no despertamos. Y solo tú pareces real aquí. Los días son lentos, pero no aburren. Los silencios son largos, pero nunca fríos. No sé qué más podríamos pedir.

- Aunque podías saberlo. Porque podrías pedir que fuera para siempre, podrías pedir que nunca acabe. Que no me canse y me valla, o que no encuentre a nadie mejor. E igual para ti. Que ninguno de los dos deje al otro atrás. O podrías pedir, simplemente, que no fuera un sueño. Porque, ¿sabes? Quiero soñar, quiero seguir soñando."

* * *

A lo lejos se veía una plaza peatonal, llena de cafeterías y de gente. Y paró un segundo, tenía que coger aire. Después, siguió caminado.

Miró alrededor; había un puesto de flores.

Y recordó las que había visto en su falso lecho, donde lentamente perdían el color y la forma. Donde se volvían oscuras y tristes. Como él. Pero podía recordar su sonrisa y su encanto. Sus manos firmes. Su olor, que era a té y a tranquilidad. Y podía recordar también su nombre cuando sonaba en su voz. Y era todo lo que necesitaba.

Necesitaba su voz. Y necesitaba volver a verlo.

El cielo era el mismo que los vio juntarse, y el mismo que los vio separarse. Así que todo podía ser igual, si el cielo y el mundo eran los mismos. Porque nunca había estado tan seguro de algo.

Aquello era sencillo, eran ellos los que lo habían hecho complicado. Porque nada cambiaba. Bajo sus pechos latían los mismos corazones que una vez dudaron y estuvieron solos, eran los mismos que se separaron, y eran los mismo que hoy se iban a volver a juntar.

Llegó a la plaza y una ráfaga de viento le hizo detenerse, y hacía que su pelo bailara y le cegara. Y hacía que las hojas del suelo saltaran y echaran a volar, como si lo hubieran estado esperando. Como si quisieran ser libres.

* * *

Sentado en aquella plaza el mundo pareció ralentizarse y el fondo volverse borroso. Dudó un segundo, pero sabía que era verdad. Porque aquella figura delgada estaba allí, con su abrigo largo y su pelo negro. Con la misma sonrisa pícara y terrible de siempre.

Como una estampa que permanece. Como si nunca se hubiera ido.

Era irreal y era perfecto, como un segundo que no pasa. O como una fotografía: era una imagen eterna de un instante fugaz. Era como si todas esas noches en las que se había visto en la azotea desaparecieran. Como si todas esas veces en las que había sentido el viendo rompiendo su alma, y había estado preguntándose si él sintió lo mismo, nunca hubieran existido.

Como si aquel sueño roto resurgiera. O como si en realidad esos tres años hubieran sido una pesadilla de la que ahora iban a despertar.

Porque dentro de ellos había algo salvaje y feroz. Algo que necesitaba salir, que podía cambiar el mundo.

Eran soñadores y, una vez más, allí estaba aquel sueño.

* * *

_**Achys-Nyx!:**_** Hola. Me alegro de que hayáis llegado al final del fic. No tengo mucho que decir…. Yo sólo puse la idea y dejé que .platano hiciera la magia, así que nada… a ser felices! ;)**

_**.platano:**_** Yo, sin en cambio, siempre tengo algo que decir XD**

**Bueno, lo primero es que ha sido divertido escribir esto porque aunque mi compi escriba uno resúmenes horribles (dejo caer como quien no quiere la cosa), en su horno se cuecen buenos bollos y quería desarrollar alguna de esas fantásticas ideas que parecen salirle con tanta facilidad.**

**¡gracias a todos leer!**


End file.
